Talk:Monk Skills Quick Reference/Archive
So yah... skills lists. I'd like to have a few for easy skill searching fun. Here's a monk prototype. I'm not sure if I like the title. Are you going to delete it on me? Discuss. Fun side story: I was building this in GuildWiki:Searching when I realized sooner or later I would miss the preview button and hit the save page button instead so I put a message about hitting the wrong button in the summary.--Cloak of Letters 08:59, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) :I deleted the other one since you flagged it. Something like this might be useful. Maybe four tables, one for each attribute? Anyone have any ideas for the presentation or utility of it? --Fyren 09:09, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I agree, something like this might be useful... but something like this could very quickly become out of date or unmaintainable. Now we have redundancy. I'm about to say something I've never said before, but this might be more appropriate for another fansite to maintain (I'm sure quite a few have it already). That said, neither I nor any other dictate content on GuildWiki; if you feel it's useful, create it. As for the title, nearly anything That Isn't Capitalized Like This would be okay. This isn't a bad page title, as long as you uncapitalize most of it. On the final page, be sure to link back to the more general skill articles and categories... if you choose to finish making these at all. —Tanaric 15:56, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) :::I got a good idea with thumbnails for each skill but it involves 456 more templates (onre for each skill). could make it quickly. Those tumbnails could be used in many places. and most fansites are not as up to date as this! ::::I think icons would only add clutter and use up horizontal space. The other thing is a lot of skill lists have bad formating.--Cloak of Letters 08:24, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) Please check out Talk:Build for another idea on how to build a list like this. —Tanaric 18:29, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) I'd recommend swapping the numbers and their icons around to be the same order as in the skills window in game. --Fyren 13:25, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) I started Adding Factions skills to the index since we can assume that any change that will occur is in terms of balancing and not radical changes to the descriptions, and also a head start never hurts. --Chakra 16:03, 30 Mar 2006 (GMT) ::Hey, does anyone have an objection with me attempting to create pages for Prophesies + Core Only and Factions + Core Only? Trying to sort through the skills for multiple chapters when you're only concerned with a single chapter is kinda annoying, so it'd be helpful to to have chapter-specific lists. Also, is there some way that text on a page can be populated from another source (so that when a skill changes, we won't have to change like, 3-4 pages that list that skill's description)? --Rain Over Pebbles 23:58, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :::Yes there is, but I am not the right person to ask. Try User:SolaPan. --Xeeron 01:55, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::Great idea.. something I was thinking of doing myself since someone added the Factions skills. --Falcon213 01:33, 4 April 2006 (EDT) ::::Ok.. it seems this should be possible to do without much editing to the existing articles.. something like this: |- |- |- |}} ::::only there's something wrong with my formatting, and the factions skill pages are formatted incorrectly, and it won't show the !s for quests, and won't unless that is added to the skill page (it's actually clutter IMO and should be removed). - Falcon213 19:46, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: Your problem is you don't know wikitables :p ::::: :::::Skuld 16:56, 10 May 2006 (CDT)